The present invention relates to the field of water play structures, and more particularly to a play system structure with a central pedestal that is pressurized by water.
Water theme parks and recreational water facilities have become quite popular in the last decade. Water parks have proliferated as adults and children, alike, seek the thrill and entertainment of water parks as a healthy and enjoyable way to cool off in the hot summer months. Water play structures have been developed to allow for interactive use by play participants. These play structures often, but not always, resemble multi-level play structures that one might see in parks, etc., and are generally supported by many metal columns.
Typically, such water play structures are constructed in conjunction with and sit inside a water collection pool or basin. These pools are often pre-existing, but sometimes are purpose-built, and often have unique, or at least non-standard, characteristics. Such characteristics could include pool shape and environmental anomalies.
There is generally also a pump associated with a water play structure system. The pump is usually designed to force water to, through, and out of various water forming or other devices found on typical water play structures. As the water exits the water forming or other device, it generally cascades downward or outward from the device. That water is typically collected in the pool or water collection basin so that the collected water may be fed back to the pump and re-circulated for essentially continuous use.
Filtration and treatment of the re-circulating water also generally occurs on a systematic and periodic basis. On occasion, additional water must also be added to the system to account for fluid loss due to any number of environmental and other factors.
Though many improvements have been made to water play structures over the years, there are still a number of problems which need to be addressed in such systems. One such problem relates to quickly, efficiently, and uniformly installing the water play structures into collection basins of virtually any shape, size or configuration. As stated earlier, there are generally multiple vertical support columns on each water play structure of prior designs, each column needing to be fitted and formed to the particular grade of the collection basin in which the system is to be installed. Tailoring each water play structure vertical support column to accommodate the slope of a particular grade is costly and inhibits mass production and uniform installation procedures. Accordingly, a water play structure is needed that can be adapted to varying collection basins without having to adjust the height of several, independent, vertical support columns.
One way to address the above-stated installation and fabrication problem is to create a water play structure utilizing a central support pedestal. Such a pedestal can be installed in one location and levels of the play structure can be built therefrom. While central pedestal structures have been used in dry play and other environments, there has never been, to Applicants"" knowledge, a central support pedestal structure utilized with regard to water play structures. Moreover, an additional benefit to using a central support pedestal is that the central pedestal can be utilized and adapted to transmit pressurized water from the pump to all of the water forming or other devices which may be installed upon the water play structure. In such a configuration, the central support structure pedestal serves not only a support function, but also a water movement function.
Another problem with water play structures currently known in the art is that they utilize an independent conduit structure for transmitting pressurized water to the various water play elements disposed throughout the play structure. As a result, as additional play levels, which include additional water play elements, are added to a particular play structure, additional conduit is needed to transmit the water supply to the added level, which can be costly. Thus, there is a need for a play structure that uses a single integrated structure to not only support play participants, but to transmit pressurized water to various interactive water play elements disposed throughout the structure.
Another problem with water play structures currently known in the art is that if a developer wants to link several water play structures together in a particular site, he or she must use multiple connections to a single water supply or use multiple water supplies. Each additional structure thus requires new connection of feed pipe and the like. Thus, there is a need for a water play structure that can be adapted to accommodate additional play structures without the need for separate connections to a single water supply or to multiple water supplies.
Finally, water play structures are known that use both interactive water and non-water play elements. However, these play elements, once installed, are not typically interchangeable or easily movable from one site on a play structure to another. This limitation makes servicing the play elements difficult and restricts an operator""s ability to manipulate or add new play elements to vary the play participants"" recreational experience. Thus, there is a need for a water play structure which can be easily adapted to accommodate various, interactive water and non-water play elements.
The present invention is designed to overcome the aforementioned problems and meet the aforementioned, and other, needs. It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a multi-level, water play structure that eliminates the need for various vertical support columns, which must be individually tailored to accommodate various collection basin environmental constraints. It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a water play structure that integrates a water supply network of conduit with a central support infrastructure. It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a water play structure that uses a single water supply line connection to transmit water to adjacently situated water play structures. It is yet a further aspect of the present invention to provide a water play structure having modular, interactive water and non-water play elements that can be easily interchanged and moved, depending on operator needs.
In one embodiment of the current invention, a water play structure is generally comprised of a hollow, central pedestal interconnected to at least one water supply leg. The central pedestal is further comprised of a water supply line connection, which is used to transmit pressurized water to the water supply leg.
The water supply leg is made of conduit and is used to transfer pressurized water from the central pedestal to water play elements. The water supply leg may also partially or wholly support a polygonal deck to be used by play participants.
In one embodiment, the deck (i.e., platform) may be interconnected to the central pedestal for additional stability or to other structures developed for such purposes. Telescoping support columns may also be used to further support the polygonal deck (i.e., platform) and/or water supply leg.
In one embodiment, a water play structure can be linked to a second water play structure without the need for a separate water supply line. Instead, water may be delivered from the central pedestal of the first water play structure to the second water play structure.
In one embodiment, a water play structure adapted for use in a playground or park is provided, comprising:
(a) a hollow central pedestal having at least one supply line for receiving fluid;
(b) a first water supply leg, which is in fluid connection with the central pedestal and may be adapted to, at least partially, support play participants and transport fluid from the hollow central pedestal;
(c) a deck, at least partially supported by the first water supply leg; and
(d) at least one water play element capable of dispensing fluid received from the first water supply leg.
Other objects, features, embodiments, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.